callofdutyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops
Call of Duty: Black Ops, abrégé CoD:BO ou tout simplement BO, est le septième jeu principal de la série Call of Duty, et le troisième jeu principal de la série à être développé par Treyarch. Le jeu a été édité par Activision pour Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Mac et Nintendo DS. Officiellement annoncé le 30 avril 2010, le jeu est sorti le 9 novembre 2010. Il est également considéré comme une suite à Call of Duty: World at War en raison de son histoire principale étant basée sur les événements de Viktor Reznov après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Le jeu comporte une campagne, un mode multijoueur et un mode zombies. Gameplay Call of Duty : Black Ops diffère de la plupart des épisodes précédents, ceci impliquait une habituelle campagne composée de trois pays tandis que Call of Duty : Black Ops propose deux pays jouables (la Russie et les Etats-Unis), mais seulement avec une campagne Américaine. Les joueurs jouent à travers la perspective du Capitaine Alex Mason de la MACV-SOG, de Jason Hudson de la CIA, et un soldat d'origine Russe du nom de Viktor Reznov de l'Armée Rouge. Le jeu introduit aussi plusieurs nouvelles fonctionnalités telles que le fait de pouvoir plonger et de pouvoir utiliser une lampe torche sur certaines armes. De plus, les personnages jouables de la campagne peuvent parler tout en étant contrôlé par le joueur. Intrigue Une grande partie de la campagne de Call of Duty : Black Ops ''est racontée à travers les yeux du soldats de la MACV-SOG et agent de la CIA, Alex Mason, principalement à travers des flashbacks. Mason est interrogé par un individu mystérieux à propos de l'émission des suites de nombres utilisés pour communiquer avec des agents dormants soviétiques basés aux Etats-Unis. Ces interrogations ouvrent la voie aux missions de la campagne. La première mission est un flashback sur l'implication de Mason lors du débarquement de la baie des Cochons en 1961, à Cuba. Un effort voué à assassiner Fidel Castro. A la fin de la mission, Mason est capturé par un des soldats de Castro et est livré à Nikita Dragovich en guise de "cadeau" pour les bonnes relations entre le numéro un Cubain et Dragovich. Le bras droit de Dragovich, Lev Kravchenko est présent ce jour. Mason est par la suite emprisonné au Goulag de Vorkouta, un camp de travail Russe, pendant près de deux ans. Après un nouvel interrogatoire, Mason raconte comment, au cours de sa peine à Vorkouta, il s'est lié d'amitié avec Viktor Reznov, un ancien soldat de l'Armée Rouge et un personnage récurrent de ''Call of Duty : World At War. ''Reznov donne une chance à Mason de s'échapper en déclenchant un soulèvement de prisonniers à Vorkouta, ce qui aura pour effet de déclencher une insurrection générale et par la suite, l'évasion de Mason. Un mois après son évasion, Mason est escorté au Pentagone avec son "mentor", Jason Hudson, où il reçoit l'autorisation du Président John F. Kennedy d'assassiner Dragovich. Il est ensuite envoyé avec Frank Woods et Joseph Bowman au Cosmodrome de Baïkonour, en URSS pour saboter le programme spatial de l'URSS. L'équipe sauve un soldat infiltré, responsable du sabotage de Soyouz-2, du nom de Grigori Weaver qui a été compromis et capturé. L'équipe tente alors une mission désespérée dans le but de stopper la séquence de lancement de Soyouz 2. Une fois dans le bunker de commandes auxiliaire, la fusée est lancée. Mason détruit alors cette dernière en vol à l'aide d'une roquette valkyrie. Dragovich, qui était présent lors du lancement, s'échappe en vie, bien qu'Hudson affirme avoir détruit la voiture de Dragovich avec un BTR volé, Mason n'en est pas convaincu et passera 5 années de sa vie à le retrouver. En 1968, la MACV-SOG, y compris Mason, est déployé au Vietnam pour y étudier la présence Soviétique. Après que Mason ait aidé à défendre le camp militaire de Khe Sanh, il est déployé à Hué durant l'Offensive du Têt pour récupérer un dossier avec des informations sur Dragovich provenant d'un transfuge anonyme. L'équipe récupère le dossier, et Mason découvre que le transfuge est Reznov. Après que Mason se soit échappé de Hué, la campagne se tourne vers l'Asie. dans une mission à destination de la ville industrielle de Kowloon, à Hong Kong, où Hudson et Mason sont envoyés pour localiser et interroger le Docteur Daniel Clarke, un scientifique ayant travaillé pour Dragovich auparavant. La mission prend une toute autre tournure lorsque les Spetsnaz débarquent et interrompent l'interrogatoire. Après que l'équipe de trois ait bataillée sur les toits de Kowloon, Clarke saute et atterrit sur une plateforme glissante, Mason lui vient en aide, mais avant que Clarke ne révèle quoi que ce soit à Mason, il est tué, par une balle dans la tête, Mason lâche alors le corps sans vie de Clarke tomber, et poursuit sa course folle avec Hudson pour finalement fuir dans une camionnette alliée. Puis, après un nouvel interrogatoire, Mason révèle l'histoire que Reznov lui avait raconté au sujet de Dragovich, son associé Lev Kravchenko, et son allié Allemand, le Docteur Friedrich Steiner. Ces événements prennent place peu de temps après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, en Sibérie et sont racontés à travers les yeux de Viktor Reznov. Ces événements détaillent la découverte par Dragovich de l'arme chimique Allemande, le [[Nova 6|''Nova 6]], ''illustrent sa cruauté puisqu'il va trahir et gazer ses propres soldats pour être témoin des effets de l'arme, y compris Reznov et son plus proche ami, Dimitri Petrenko. Dimitri sera tué, mais une attaque de commandos Anglais sauvera Reznov et un autre allié, Nevski. Sachant que cette arme ne devait tomber entre les mains de personne, Reznov arme alors les explosifs sur un des "Missiles V2 à longue portée". Reznov et Nevski bataillent contre les Anglais et leurs propres frères d'armes jusqu'à sortir du navire. Juste à temps pour voir le navire Allemand couler sous la glace Sibérienne. Cette mission se termine avec Reznov demandant à Mason de lui promettre que la mort de Petrenko ne sera pas vaine, et que Dragovich, avec ses alliés, Kravchenko et Steiner, seront tués. L'interrogatoire revient en 1968, et Mason décrit comment lui et le reste de son équipe de la MACV-SOG se sont frayés un chemin à travers le territoire contrôlé par les Viêt-Congs après que ces derniers ont abattu l'hélicoptère de l'équipe, dans une tentative, finalement, futile pour chasser un Kravchenko insaisissable. et seront plus tard envoyés pour localiser et étudier les épaves d'un avion-cargo Russe abattu contenant du Nova 6. Au cours de cette enquête, Mason, Woods et Bowman, après qu'ils aient remontés une rivière avec des bateaux armés. sont capturés après qu'une attaque conjointe menée par les Viêt-Congs et les Spetsnaz eut lieu. Ils sont tous les trois envoyés dans une base Soviétique, au Laos. Encore une fois, la perspective passe à l'agent Hudson, qui est envoyé avec son équipe sur une mission afin d'infiltrer une base soviétique dans les montagnes de Yamantau, dans l'Oural. Un centre soupçonné de développer du Nova 6. Ils commencent par couper le courant, en infiltrant la station-relais, mais un ennemi armé d'un RPG-7 tire sur la passerelle en métal qui donne sur l'extérieur, Brooks est tué, une avalanche se déclenche, le reste de l'équipe saute alors en parachute de la montagne. Ils atterrissent alors sur le reste de la base, au pied de la montagne, ils atteignent le hangar ainsi que la salle de contrôle de l'installation mais les portes se ferment et l'équipe est bloquée dans la salle de contrôle, mais l'équipe d'Hudson est contactée à distance par le Docteur Steiner, qui donne à l'équipe son emplacement et la promesse de donner des informations sur le ''crack des numéros diffusés, en échange de sa protection vis-à-vis de Dragovich. Une fois le message transmis, il ouvre les portes et initie la séquence d'autodestruction, l'équipe réquisitionne un camion armé et fuit du complexe, évitant de justesse l'explosion qui créera une avalanche plus grande encore. Retour du côté de Mason, Woods, et Bowman au Viêtnam, un Russe jouera à la "Roulette Russe", d'abord avec Bowman et Mason, Bowman provoque le Russe en l'insultant de "Sale merde de Communiste...", il est alors tué, frappé dans la tête avec un tuyau en métal, Mason alors énervé, leur promet la mort. Puis Woods prend la place de Bowman, ils élaborent alors un plan, bien que le Viêtnamien à côté leur interdit de parler et les menacent à plusieurs reprises. Mason réussit alors à attraper le CZ-75 de l'ennemi et tue les soldats près d'eux, le Russe lui, essaie de fuir. Les deux alliés foncent alors vers la sortie de la grotte, et tuent le Russe. Puis ils sortent, attaquent un terrain contrôlé par des Russes, et détournent un Hélicoptère d'attaque et de transport léger Mil Mi-24B/A "Hind", ils volent vers la base opérationnelle de Kravchenko, libèrent des prisonniers Américains ainsi que Reznov, ils prennent d'assaut la base, Mason pénètre dans le bureau de Kravchenko, très vite il prend le dessus sur Mason, mais Woods, poignarde Lev, ce dernier dégoupille une de ses grenades, mais Woods, se sacrifie et saute de l'étage en brisant la vitre, emportant Lev avec lui. Reznov aide Mason à se relever, la mission prend fin. --------------------------------- Modifications à venir !--------------------------------------------------------------------------- L'histoire de Mason converger avec celle d'Hudson à l’île "de la Renaissance", qui doit, à la fois se frayer un chemin à travers un centre de recherche et de production du Nova 6 et rejoindre le Docteur Steiner. Hudson se lance dans un assaut meurtrier dans le centre avec un armure légère et une escouade d'agents de la CIA, tandis que Mason se faufile dans le centre avec Reznov. Mason atteint Steiner, seulement peu de temps avant Hudson et regarde Reznov assassiner Steiner. Cependant, lorsque la même histoire est racontée à travers les yeux d'Hudson, il s’avère que c'était, en fait, Mason, tout seul, qui a tiré sur Steiner, tout en criant qu'il était Reznov et qu'il aurait sa vengeance. Les flashbacks se terminent et l'interrogatoire se poursuit. L'interrogateur se révèle être Hudson et se confronte à Mason dans une tentative désespérée de le libérer de son lavage de cerveau. Dans cette mission, il est révélé que, à Vorkouta, Mason a été soumis à un reconditionnement mental sévère afin de le transformer en un agent dormant qui effectuera des missions Soviétiques en Amérique. Cependant, Reznov à "détourné" ce conditionnement et l'a utilisé pour inculquer à Mason un dévouement absolu pour compléter le vœu de vengeance de Reznov. Ce dernier a effectivement été tué dans l'évasion de Vorkouta, et, par conséquent, toutes les apparences de ce personnage ne sont qu'une illusion de l'imagination de Mason, provoquée par l'intense nature de son lavage de cerveau. Comme le reconditionnement du cerveau de Mason est finalement brisé, ce dernier se souvient de l'endroit de l'émission des numéros, un navire au larges des côtes de Cuba appelé le Rusalka. Dans un raid de la CIA sur le navire et sur la station de diffusion sous-marine qui était ancré au navire, Mason arriva à étrangler Dragovich jusqu'à le tuer. Ensuite, il fait sombre la station de diffusion, ce qui à pour conséquence de mettre fin à la menace des agents dormants qui planait sur les Etats-Unis. Lieux de la Campagne Amérique du Nord & Les Caraïbes * La Havane, Cuba * Le Pentagone, Washington D.C. * Golfe du Mexique * Beale Air Force Base, Californie Asie du Sud-Est et Asie de l'Est * Khe Sanh, République du Viêt Nam * Hué, République du Viêt Nam * Kowloon, Hong-Kong * Zone Vietnamienne démilitarisée, Viêt Nam * Base Viet Cong quelque part au Laos Union Soviétique * Cosmodrome de Baïkonour, Union des Républiques Socialistes Soviétiques * Mont Yamantau, Oural * Vorkouta, RSFS de Russie * Navire Allemand échoué, Cercle Artique Autres * Orbite Terrestre Basse Factions Jouables * Studies and Observations Group/CIA * L'Armée Rouge (Projet Nova seulement) * Opération 40 (Opération 40 et Décret ''seulement) Alliés * 1re Division de Cavalerie * USMC * United States Navy * Armée Rouge (''Projet Nova seulement) Ennemis * Armée Populaire Vietnamienne * Viêt-Congs * Spetsnaz * Forces Armées Cubaines * Wehrmacht (Projet Nova ''seulement) * Armée Rouge (''Projet Nova seulement) * Commandos Anglais (Projet Nova ''seulement) * Zombies Allemands/Tibétains/Américains/Russes (''Mode Zombies ''seulement) Personnages CIA et MACV-SOG * Frank Woods - Membre du Studies and Observation Group. * Alex Mason - Personnage jouable et un membre du Studies and Observation Group et de la CIA. * Joseph Bowman - Membre du Studies and Observation Group. * Jason Hudson - Personnage jouable et un opérateur de la CIA; autrefois "mentor" de Mason. * Grigori Weaver - Agent russe de la CIA. Forces Communistes * Lev Kravchenko – L'antagoniste secondaire du jeu. * Nikita Dragovich – L'antagoniste principal du jeu. * Dr. Friedrich Steiner – Un ancien scientifique nazi travaillant pour les Soviétiques, l'uns des antagonistes. * Dr. Daniel Clarke – Un scientifique britannique qui élabora le « Nova 6 », souvent considéré comme un anti-héros. * Fidel Castro – Un antagoniste mineur, dictateur de Cuba. Autres * John F. Kennedy – Président des États-Unis. Jouable dans « Five ». * Robert McNamara – Secrétaire de la Défense pour l'administration de Kennedy. Jouable dans « Five ». * Viktor Reznov - Revenant de ''Call of Duty : World At War, un ami de Mason qui l'aida de s'évader de Vorkouta. Jouable dans Projet Nova. * Dimitri Petrenko – Un personnage revenant de Call of Duty : World At War, cette fois en tant que personnage non-jouable, est un ami proche de Viktor Reznov. Il est, plus tard, tué par Nikita Dragovich. Missions Call of Duty : Black Ops contient quinze niveaux solo. # « Opération 40 » - Échappez aux forces de la police et assassinez Fidel Castro. # « Vorkouta » - Participez à l'évasion de Vorkouta. # « Département de la Défense » - Visitez le Pentagone et rencontrez John F. Kennedy. # « Décret » - Sauvez Weaver et arrêtez le lancement de Soyouz 2. # « GOS » - Défendez le camp militaire de Khe Sanh. # « Le Transfuge » - Extrayez le transfuge Russe. # « Nombres » - Échappez aux hommes de Dragovich avec le Docteur Clarke. # « Projet Nova » - Extrayez Steiner et détruisez le bateau contenant du Nova 6. # . « Victor Charlie » - Bataille contre les forces Viet Cong dans la jungle vietnamienne. # « Site du Crash » - Localisez l'avion-cargo Soviétique abattu contenant du Nova 6. # « ADM » - Infiltrez une base Soviétique dans les montagnes de l'Oural. # « Vengeance » - Échappez-vous du complexe Russe et affrontez Kravchenko. # « Renaissance » - Revivez les efforts afin d'extraire Steiner, à la fois, de la perspective de Mason et d'Hudson. # « Révélation » - Levez le voile sur la vérité. # « Rédemption » - Détruisez la station de diffusion et tuez Dragovich. Succès/Trophées Terminal d'Ordinateur Dans le menu principal, le joueur est attaché à la chaise dans laquelle Mason est interrogé. En appuyant rapidement sur la gâchette gauche et droite (Xbox 360), L2 ou R2 (Playstation 3), la barre d'espace (PC), ou en secouant alternativement la WiiMote et le Nunchuck (Wii), le joueur peut se libérer de la chaise et se déplacer librement dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Dans le fond de la salle, à proximité de coin gauche, il y a un terminal d'ordinateur qui peut être accessible par le joueur. Zombies Call of Duty : Black Ops ''propose le retour du mode Zombie qui était présent dans ''Call of Duty : World At War. Le mode Zombie peut être joué en solo, en écran partagé, et en ligne avec ,au maximum, quatre joueurs. trois cartes Zombies ("KINO DER TOTEN", "FIVE", DEAD OPS ARCADE) sont inclus dans le jeu, et si nous comptons les quatre pack de cartes sortis, il y a sept cartes Zombies au total. Call of Duty: Black Ops ''propose, aussi, un mode unique appelé Dead Ops Arcade. Cartes * Kino Der Toten - ''Débloqué par défaut. '' * "Five" - ''Débloqué en complétant la campagne, ou en entrant "3ARC UNLOCK" dans le Terminal d'Ordinateur. * Dead Ops Arcade - Débloqué en entrant "DOA" ou "3ARC UNLOCK" dans le Terminal d'Ordinateur. * Ascension - Inclus dans le DLC First Strike. * Call of the Dead - Inclus dans le DLC Escalation. * Shangri-La -'' Inclus dans le DLC Annihilation.'' * Moon - Inclus dans le DLC Rezurrection. De plus, les quatre cartes de Call of Duty : World At War (Nacht Der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa et Der Riese) sont disponibles dans les éditions Prestige ''et ''Hardened ''de ''Call of Duty : Black Ops, ou dans le pack de cartes Rezurrection. Ces cartes comprennent également quelques armes exclusives à Call of Duty : World At War, comme le Thompson et le Winchester M1897. Plus : - La carte Zombies "Call Of The Dead" se situe en Sibérie, dans le même panorama que la mission solo "Projet Nova" - Si on lit la première lettre de chaque pack de DLC, ça donne "FEAR" = PEUR en Anglais. Catégorie:Jeux vidéo Catégorie:Article mode Zombies Catégorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Catégorie:Guerre Froide Catégorie:Guerre du Vietnam